hailey_stillmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Portal, Part Two
''"Stop fightin' and show them some love!"- Aristohenix to Nathan '' The Portal- Part Two episode was the second part of The Portal. It was the second episode of the first season and the second episode overall of the Fayrah Chronicles. The Fayrah Chronicles were a series of films in TV Show format that were produced solely on DVD. The script was written by Hailey Stillman. Synopsis Drama ensures as Nathan is lead by Bobok right into the trap of a lifetime, with Denise and the rest of the group struggle after- through the desert of bugs and the frozen-blue forests of Keygarp. In the final showdown, Denise fights to free Nathan from the dreaded chamber of selfishness- and perhaps learning a little bit about the importance of forgiveness and compassion along the way. Plot Denise and the rest of the present group (Aristophenix, Listro Q and Samson) arrive in Fayrah. Denise is stunned by the breathtaking magnificence and the diversity of creatures living there. Denise contemplates on how Samson's tail is blue while the others' are red. She feels campassion for him as it is revealed that she is a school odd ball and an outcast. Denise is introduced to Miss Sally, a proper young lady in a hoop skirt who talks in a southern drawl. She asks if Denise will be staying long, and Aristophenix replies that they only mean to show her through town. She comments to Denise that Aristophenix is a wonderful guide, "that is if the poetry doesn't drive you crazy". Afterwhich, she compliments Listro Q on his jacket, and he beams with pride (although he tries to cover it). Then she mentions that it's her birthday, and after the rounds of congradulations, she proceeds to gift Aristophenix with a gold watch that belonged her her great-grandfather. This seems commonplace to the others, but Denise is slightly confused. Next, Aristophenix continues giving Denise a tour of the Capital. Nathan is seen complaining to Bobok about the long walk to his kingdom, and Bobok looks as if he's trying to conceal annoyance. He makes a shadowy remark to himself on how delectable Nathan will be. He glances back at the canteen, and appears to be scared by it. He attempts to convince Nathan to leave it behind, but Nathan sasys the canteen isn't the problem. Bobok leads Nathan around the Capital, saying "lest they contaminate you with their weakness of thought." Denise is shocked by how quickly she's become a celebrity of the citizens of the Capital. She asks if they're always this happy, and Listro Q replies that they're only sad when they out-give each other. They show Denise the great marble Courthouse where "the government pays us our taxes" and the library where records of every good deed and thought are kept. Samson, in a panic, compels everyone to look off in the distance where the Passageway (like a narrow opening to a bottle) to the portal lay. The whole crowd is thrown into an uproar when they see Bobok leading Nathan and Mr. Hornsberry through the passageway. Aristophenix hastily explains to Denise that Bobok isn't a Fayrahnian and that he's leading Nathan into his Kingdom of Winter, from which he may never be free. Listro Q immediately rushes off to try to save Nathan, but Aristophenix reminds him that the portal closes in ninety minutes- if they don't get out then, they'll be stuck there forever. But eventually, Aristophenix decides that they must save Nathan. And so off they run, into the deserts of Seerlo. When Nathan steps through the Portal, he finds himself in the deserts of Seerlo. He sees hundreds of bugs flying right at him and commands that Bobok stop them. Bobok tells him that they are drawn to the moisture of his breath and they want it, so to close his mouth. The little bugs start crawling all over him, and for every one Nathan flicks off, a hundred more seem to come on. Eventually he just stands, petrified in fear. He's just about to scream when a beautiful woman appears, and calls the critters off. When Nathan looks at her, he sees a kind an beautiful woman, perhaps the most gorgeous he's ever seen. She compliments him, saying "You'll have to excuse their eagerness. It's been a long time since we've had the privilege of such a wonderfully handsome visitor with such... moisture." Bobok tells Nathan that the woman is trying to scare him, and Nathan replies by asking how he could ever be afraid of such a lovely, kind lady. Mr. Hornsberry, however, is very suspicious of the lady until she calls him "the most perfect little thing" and "the most clever thing", as well as petting him. The Lady turns her attentions to Bobok, asking him where the girl is (although inadvertantly calling Nathan handsome and incredibly intelligent). She then turns to Nathan and asks why he left her behind. Sensing how uncomfotable he is, the lady answers her own question- saying that someone such as him could only be held back by someone as mediocre as her. The lady continues her attempt to win over Nathan, but Bobok reminds her that she made an agreement. The lady appears outwardly that she would never detest such a thing, but meanwhile keeps pushing. Nathan calls Denise stupid and a real pain and- -Denise doubles over in agony. The pain disappears soon, and the group carries on as before. But suddenly, the pain returns again, causing Denise to crumple to the ground and writhe in pain. Aristophenix suddenly realizes and explains that it must be Nathan's cruel words that are causing Denise so much pain. She attempts to counter this by yelling out an insult of her own, but before she can do so, Aristophenix and Listro Q cover her mouth, warning her that harsh words are never to be spoken in Fayrah. They keep pressing onward, trying to save Nathan. For a third time, the pain strikes. After she recovers somewhat, Denise sarcastically thanks Nathan. The woman continues to compliment Nathan, and he seems to be thrilled by it. Bobok has a brief muttered monolouge to himself before trying to rush Nathan out of the situation. The woman begs Nathan to stay, and he says they can stay a couple more minutes. He even calls Bobok by the wrong name. The woman promises him all the adoration he could wish for, and Bobok quickly counters that Nathan should also desire material possessions. Nathan falters to Bobok for a second, until asking why he can't have both. The woman agrees, saying that he would share in the possessions as well. Nathan is horrified that he would have to share, until the woman says he meant possess. Bobok tries to counter by saying all he could aquire would be sand and incests, but suddenly Nathan sees crowds of adoring fans and castles of crystal and gold. To the side Bobok tells the woman that this is unfair, they had an arrangement. She cooly replies "This is his illusion, not mine. This is what he wants to see." As Nathan slowly walks towards his crowds of adoring fans, Bobok suddenly shouts out for him to use his water. Nathan doesn't hear him. Mr. Hornsberry tries to warn Nathan, as he can see the truth and knows it is all an illusion. Bobok desperately tries to get Nathan to use his water, and Nathan remark to himself that he must want some of the glory. But then he realizes that it is dreadfully hot, so he opens the canteen. Suddenly his "fans" scream in horror. They all began to push and shove at each other- to get away. Nathan is confused as to what's happening, but Bobok commands that he pour the water on the ground. At once the water, like an acid, begins to eat at the sand, turning it into a black liquid. Bobok yells for Nathan to get out of there fast, and he does back away quickly. The pool of water widens and exposes the "fans"- insects, really- for what they truly are (right before liquifying them). When Nathan and Mr. Hornsberry look back at the lady, they finally see her for who she truly is. Scaled, war-scarred, with cloven hoofs and large, black, leathery wings. Bobok commands them once more to hurry away. Denise and the rest of the group struggle through the desert Passageway (not Seerlo). The portal is shrinking ever so slightly, but constantly. When they enter through the portal, the three Fayrahnians are surprised because Seerlo is supposed to be before Keygarp, but Keygarp is just there. A voice calls up to Denise, and as she looks skyward, she sees the true form of the illusionist. She rembers it slightly, and there is a brief flashback of one of her nighmares. Her friends bring her back to reality and they trudge on... Nathan and Mr. Hornsberry being lead by Bobok into his castle. Nathan is curious about the humming sound he hears, but Bobok dismisses it and leads him through the doors to his "Menagerie". Here they are apalled to see all sorts of figures floating around in an orb of blue light. The creatures are torn and battered, and in a trance-like state. If they drifted into each other, they'd begin to fight. Nathan realizes that the hum isn't a hum- it's a groan. Nathan demands to know what the creatures are, and Bobok states with pride that they are a collection from many kingdoms- and each is possessed by eternal greed. He explains that once they're in that energy field, they're under his control. And with a menacing smile, adds that he's never had an upside-downer in his collection. When the group comes to the gates of the castle, two guards confront them. Aristophenix introduces himself politely, even giving away that they are Fayrahnians. The guard tells Listro Q that he has a nice coat, and to give it to him. Listro Q, after a tiny pause of hesitation, hands it over. The guard then demands his shirt. Listro Q gives him that as well. Denise doesn't understand, but Aristophenix tells her that this is the Fayrahnian way. Denise becomes angry and full of hate, and as she does, the guards grow larger in size. Listro Q quickly explains how the guards feed off hate. Denise becomes even more vengeful at this, and the guards grow larger. Aristophenix quickly pulls out the gold watch Sally gave him. He pretends to check the time and then gives it as an excuse to leave. The guards compliment his watch, then tell him that they want it. Aristophenix protests, calling it "rusty and old", but "accidentally" drops it. The guards begin to quarrel over who gets the watch, until they become so big they explode into snow. Denise asks if that result was purposeful, but the only response is a silent smile. Meanwhile, Nathan is trying to escape from the room where the Menagerie is kept, but Bobok is trapping him in a corner. Mr. Hornsberry makes a move to tackle and attack him, but Bobok freezes him in mid-air. Nathan prepares to make a break for it, but Bobok seems to sense this and calls many guards to block his path. Nathan protests that Bobok can't make him, but he only nods to the guards and they start backing him off the platform, where he will surely fall into The Menagerie. Nathan resorts to begging Bobok for his life, but he only replies, "Enjoy yourself. I know I will." Nathan slips off the edge and screams, falling into the blue cone of energy. Listro Q announces, as the group bursts through the castle doors, that they have nineteen minutes before the portal closes. Everyone begins to feel the weight of the impossibility, until Samson remembers that the prisoners are kept in a room of moaning. The group follows the humming sound until they reach the Menagerie Room. There they see Nathan floating around in a trance with the other prisoners. They call to him, but he can't hear them. Bobok reveals himself from where he stands on the platform. Denise reaches out to touch the blue cone of energy, but Listro Q stops her just in time. Denise becomes full of hate at Bobok, returning his taunts. Her hate feeds the energy cone and the prisoners fight even more. She turns to Aristophenix for other ideas, but he apologizes, saying he has none. Listro Q suddenly asks Denise if she still has the Bloodstone. Denise hands it over, and Listro Q aims it at the blue energy field. Denise demands an explanation but no one replies. Samson begins to use all the energy and fight left in him to power up the Bloodstone with his tail. The beam of light begins to cut through the energy field, but Samson tires out before it reaches Nathan. For the first time in the episode series, Denise offers a compliment to Samson, "Hang in there, fella, you're doing great!" Samson seems surprised at first but it gives him an energy boost. Eventually the light reaches Nathan and he's broken out of the trance. Aristophenix, no longer speaking in rhymes, tells Nathan to stop fighting the others and show them love. Nathan replies that he can't or they'll tear him to pieces. As he is distracted, another prisoner comes up and tears part of his shirt off with long claws, scratching him deeply. But Samson grows exhausted and the light flickers out. Nathan goes back in a trance. In a short while, Samson is able to get back on his feet and tries to get the light started again, but he's thoroughly exhausted. Finally the light falls on Nathan again, snapping him out of the trance. Nathan begs that they help him, but Aristophenix says he can only help himself now. Nathan isn't going to do it until Denise encourages him. He's surprised, but also strengthened. Immediately after another creature comes up to him, wanting the shirt. Nathan begins to unbutton it, but the creature sees this as an opportunity and scratches him deeply. Nathan won't give up, though, and he continues. The light starts to flicker again, but Denise encourages Samson and he wearily continues. The Menagerie's power is still over Nathan, and he has a hard time getting the control to give out his shirt. Eventually, he does, and the spell is broken. Bobok is horrified. Denise is so happy she runs up and hugs Nathan. Nathan is a bit in shock still, but he thanks his friends. But it doesn't take long before Bobok orders the guards after them. Panic sweeps through the ex-prisoners, but Aristophenix takes charge and orders everyone to run toward the safety of the portal. When they rush outside, the snow has turned to slush and the ice is melting. Once they reach the portal, the group begins ushering the ex-prisoners through. Denise is panicking also as she asks everyone where Sammy is. Listro Q assures her that Sammy is safe in his pocket. Mr. Hornsberry runs up to Nathan, unfrozen. The joy of the reunion is short lived, however- the guards are beginning to surround everyone. More panic ensures, especially as Bobok emerges from the castle riding on a coal black steed. Samson informs Listro Q of a plan, but Listro tells him it's too risky. But Samson is sure of his plan, and so Aristophenix- with tears in his eyes- reluctantly agrees. Samson hovers over the Bloodstone, just yards away from the approaching army. Denise runs to try to save Samson, but Listro Q stops her; telling her it's the only way. Samson creats a red circle of light that starts to spread and seems to damage the oncoming army. Bobok's army can't enter the color. This gives the remaining ex-prisoners enough time to escape, but the light shrinks and flickers out- leaving Samson with no protection. The last thing Denise sees as she is pulled through the Portal is Samson surrounded, with nothing to guard him. She calls out to him desperately, but by then the Portal has closed forever. Fayrah is a sight for weary eyes, and the citizens are throwing a celebration for the safe return home. For Denise and Nathan it is bitter-sweet as they mourn Samson's loss. After a short time, Aristophenix announces that if they don't head home soon, Nathan's grandfather will be worried. Reluctantly, they allow themselves to be sucked in to the Cross-Dimensionalizer. Denise is terrified of the tought of what happened last time they went near The Center, and struggles to find a happy thought to dwell on. But suddenly she finds herself wrapped up in a peaceful memory of her father, without any pains of resentment. She passes through The Center without even knowing it. When she opens her eyes, she's standing in the O'brien Secondhand Shop once more. She is overjoyed to see Samson, but catches herself. This dragonfly's tail light is red, not blue like Samson. The tears begin to flow as she cries over Samson's death. Aristophenix explains that he thought she knew- that Fayrahnians need to die before they can be renewed. And that the red tail light means Samson has passed the test and become a full citizen. Overjoyed, she tries to hug Samson, but he's too small to he just flies in and out of her arms. They hear Grandpa O'Brien's voice, so the Fayrahnians tell them that all they need to do to see them again is put the Bloodstone under the light of the full moon. Listro Q gives Denise the Bloodstone just before they are whisked away. Grandpa (Seamus O'Brien) comes in, and at once Nathan and Denise try to tell him the whole story. He's rather confused, and asks if they'd tell him some other time. Nathan is greeted by the puppy he begged for earlier, and protests saying he already has a dog. He glances over at Mr. Hornsberry, who is a toy once more. Nathan is saddened by this, and begins to ask himself why he couldn't have both. Denise sees this an mutters to him about it, reminding him about what they just learned. Nathan requests that, if it wouldn't hurt his grandfathers feelings, that they could give the dog to the Johnson children who have always wanted a dog. Grandpa is intially surprised, but then accepts the idea. They all walk out of the store, and the red stone is left alone. It gives a little flicker, as if to communicate that the story isn't over.... not yet. Cast Main Cast *Denise Wolff- Jacquelyn Dobson *Nathan O'Brien- *Aristophenix- *Listro Q- *Samson- *Joshua O'Brien- (in a vision) Recurring Cast *Mr. Hornsberry- *Bobok- *The Illusionist- Julia Dobson *Grandpa O'Brien- Guest Cast-''' *Prisoners- *Guards- Trivia *In '''The Portal- Part One, Denise is told that in Fayrah, an extended hand is for offering food. However, Miss Sally extends her hand for Denise to shake when they first encounter! But this may be because many of the Fayrahnians have studied the Upside-Downers and at least know a little about their customs. *The Bloodstone is left in the Portal after it closes. How, then, does Samson get it back for her? An extra episode at the end of Series One (called Sammy's Stone) recounts what happens between Samson's final stand and the return to Earth (The Upside-Down Kingdom).